


Where the Wolves Sleep

by Karria



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, this is the story of how julius got his animal companion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: This is a story of how Julius de Rolo got his animal companion.





	Where the Wolves Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anny_Rudolph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Rudolph/gifts).



„Mum! Muum!” A child’s yell could be heard across the corridors of Whitestone Castle. “Mum, Julius doesn’t want to give me my doll back!”

“Julius, give Elaine her doll back,” Vex said. “Don’t be mean to your sister.”

“Tsk, fine. I’m going to go bother Vesper then,” Julius said, and was gone before Vex could even say a word. She sighed. Julius reminded her of herself when she was that age, but she wasn’t sure if it was good or not.

***

Vesper de Rolo II loved her home. She hoped to one day take care of the Whitestone Castle, so she spent a lot of time with aunt Cass, to learn all about it.  But even though her parents thought she was the responsible one, she was sometimes sneaking out and taking a walk in the nearby woods, just for the thrill of it.

And that is exactly what she intended to do before someone caught her shoulders from behind.

“Boo!” Julius shouted, clearly pleased with himself. “Where are you going sister? Sneaking out of the castle? Without our parents’ permission? How scandalous!”

“Shut up! Like you never done this before!” Vesper was exasperated. It seemed like Julius was everywhere and knew everything, and it sometimes got on her nerves.

“Come on, si~ster, don’t be like that!” Julius said in a sing-song voice. “Can I go with you? Let me just grab my bow.”

“Don’t you think it’s going to be suspicious if we both disappear?” Vesper asked. Julius shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, but I am 90% sure mum knows we’re sneaking out anyways.”

Vesper stopped for a moment to think about it. Yeah, it sounded probable. Dad likely had no idea, but mum was a ranger after all.

“But why would she let us sneak out then?” Julius made an unreadable expression. “I don’t know, but it’s better for us, isn’t it? Wait for me, and we can split our ways later.”

After a while Julius returned with his bow, a quiver with some arrows and a water skin. Is he seriously going hunting at this hour? It’s almost evening, Vesper thought as they sneaked past the guards and entered the way to the forests. They walked for a while, talking about their lessons and plans for the upcoming spring celebrations.

“And I’ve heard Aunt Cass is planning a _ball_.” Julius said, and Vesper looked at him with surprise.

“Oh, no.”

“Oh, _yes.”_ Julius grinned. “You need to be more positive about this sister! Just think about it! Maybe we’ll even be able to meet…” Julius lowered his voice and whispered “… _people our age!”_  Can you imagine?”

Vesper laughed. “You already have more friends than any sane person could handle. And also you won’t be the one wearing a dress.”

“You only say that because you know I would look great in a dress.” Julius said, making Vesper laugh.

“Why are you so eager to go to a ball anyway?” Vesper asked. They were slowly reaching the tree line, where they would probably split their ways.

“Are you kidding me? I am going to dance with _everyone_!” Julius was so visibly excited about the ball.  “And there will be a _lot_ of people there since Mum and Dad are announcing they’re having another kid.”

“WHAT?!” Vesper yelled.

“Oh, haven’t you heard? Is a topic number one amongst the servants. I just hope we’ll get a say on the name. I’m proposing Pervon. Pervon de Rolo I. It has a nice ring to it, hasn’t it?”

“And they hadn’t told us?”

“Yet. They hadn’t told us yet. I’m assuming they will soon.” Julius suddenly took a turn. “That’s where I leave.  These nice set of tracks here can’t go to waste. See you later!” And he disappeared into the forest. Vesper sighed and went further along the path. That particular one was leading to a small shrine built for the Wildmother. It was a beautiful place, and somehow, even in the middle of the winter, it always stayed green.  She always came here to have a bit of peace and quiet. The castle could get a bit overwhelming after a while.

She heard something shuffle in the bushes.

“Julius?”

Wait, no, it can’t be Julius. She wouldn’t hear him, and as much as he liked his little jokes, he wasn’t a total asshole. Vesper held her breath and approached it.

A small puppy ran out of the bushes, barking and trying to hide. And before Vesper could think anything, or even feel relief, Julius flied out of the forest us well, banged into one of the trees, and when he raised his head, he only yelled “RUN!”


End file.
